Chapter 843
Chapter 843 is titled "Vinsmoke Sanji". Cover Page Color Spread - The Straw Hat Pirates with bear themed clothes in front of a pagoda. Luffy's shirt says "Reconstruction Kumamoto", as a reference to the recent disaster in the real life city Kumamoto where Eiichiro Oda was born and grew up at. The pagoda is also similar to the city's Kumamoto Castle. "Kuma" means "Bear" in Japanese. Short Summary Cracker is sent flying into Sweet City, causing a state of emergency to be activated. Luffy and Nami continue on despite Pound's accounts of the wrath Big Mom has in store for them, riding on top of King Baum out of the Seducing Woods. Nami communicates with Chopper and Carrot through a mirror shard, but Chopper and Carrot are in trouble and the connection suddenly breaks. Luffy and Nami then run into the Germa Kingdom carriage where Sanji is, but after much thought Sanji kicks Luffy away, saying his name is Vinsmoke Sanji and that he has accepted his royal status, insulting the Straw Hats as commoners. However, Luffy does not believe Sanji and prepares to fight him. Long Summary Cracker is sent flying through his Biscuit Soldiers and several tree homies as he flies into Sweet City, crashing through a tower and causing the nearby citizens to run in fear. In the Whole Cake Chateau, a servant reports to Big Mom that two of the Three Sweet Commanders, Smoothie and Katakuri have reported in, and Big Mom wonders what is taking Cracker so long. Cracker crashes into the edge of the Chateau, and his siblings Charlotte Mont-d'Or, Charlotte Galette, and Charlotte Opera stare at him in shock. They realize that this was likely Luffy's doing, and declare a state of emergency and lockdown in Sweet City. Meanwhile, Pound emerges from his hiding spot and apologizes to Luffy for not having faith in him, having been convinced that he had no hope of victory. Nami tells him not to speak his mind all the time, and Luffy starts shrinking as he reveals that Gear Fourth burns a lot of calories. Nami rejoices that they actually beat a Yonko commander, but gets annoyed at Pound for not joining in her celebration. King Baum reflects that he actually went against Big Mom due to her Vivre Card, which her children were forbidden from carrying around just for this reason, and he wonders in anger how Nami managed to get one as she admires it more. However, Pound tells the pirates that they are in a very precarious position, as when Sweet Commander Snack was defeated, Cracker sent a fleet out to sea to take revenge, and Big Mom created a storm that manifested her rage, which allowed them to swiftly defeat the enemy. Pound reveals that Big Mom can control the weather by summoning the thunder cloud Zeus on her left hand and the sun Prometheus on her right. Nothing can stop her once she has reached that point, and so Pound begs the pirates to leave before Big Mom finds them. Luffy and Nami reflect on Sanji's departure and the steps they took to reach him, and Nami realizes that Sanji was supposed to head for the Whole Cake Chateau today; thus, they need to stop him from going inside. Luffy tells King Baum to take him to the Chateau. As the Germa Kingdom carriage travels to the Whole Cake Chateau, the people around it wonder about the commotion going on in Sweet City. Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami ride King Baum out of the Seducing Woods, with Nami contacting Chopper through a mirror shard. Chopper tries to assure Nami, but keeps screaming and getting cut off, though he also says that Nami could not help them regardless. Carrot then attempts to reassure Nami as well, but also screams as the shard is shattered and the connection is cut off. Meanwhile, Luffy lies asleep as he continues shrinking, and he starts craving for meat. Baum then tells Nami that they are approaching Germa 66, and a servant reports to Judge that an unidentified object is heading toward them. Luffy leaps off of Baum and runs toward Sanji, shocking him and Yonji, and Nami calls out to Sanji as well, causing Yonji, Niji, and Ichiji to become lovestruck. Luffy leaps onto the carriage, causing it to tilt, and the Germa 66 guards order him away at once. Luffy prepares to rescue Sanji, but Sanji grows tense as he remembers the sheer power of their opponents and the threats made to both his crew and Zeff. He then kicks Luffy out of the carriage, shocking Nami, and he tells his crewmates to leave, calling them filthy and lowly sea thugs. Sanji says that his name is Vinsmoke Sanji and that he has embraced his life as a prince, not having told them due to not wanting to make them feel inferior. He says that he has chosen the obviously better option of marrying Purin and tells them to leave, saying he does not even remember Luffy's name. However, Luffy does not believe any of Sanji's words, and Yonji tries to step in, but Sanji holds him back as he prepares to teach Luffy a lesson himself. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy defeats Cracker. **Whole Cake Island goes into lockdown upon learning of Cracker's defeat. **Luffy is back to his regular size within minutes, explaining that Gear 4th severely accelerates his metabolism. *More members of the Charlotte Family are introduced: Charlotte Opera, the fifth son, and Charlotte Galette, the eighteenth daughter. **Mont-d'Or is revealed to be the nineteenth son of the family. *The two other "Sweet Commanders" have gathered in Big Mom's castle. **The names of the other "Sweet Commanders" are Katakuri and Smoothie. **The Sweet Commander who was defeated by Urouge is named Snack. *According to Pound, Linlin has the power to control the weather. **Her right hand controls "Prometheus the Sun" and her left controls "Zeus the Thunder Cloud". ***Prometheus is a titan in greek mythology who stole fire from the gods and gave it to mankind. ***Zeus is the thunder god in greek mythology. *It's revealed that due to their influence over Homies, Big Mom's children are not allowed to have her Vivre Card although Lola managed to possess one after she left the New World. *Luffy and Nami encounter the Vinsmoke carriage and reunite with Sanji. **Niji and Ichiji react to Nami with their eyes turning into hearts, much like Sanji and Yonji. **To protect Zeff and keep his hands, Sanji is forced to identify himself as a "Vinsmoke" and orders the Straw Hats to leave. Luffy refuses, and the two prepare to fight. *On one panel, Sanji's eyebrow curls the wrong way. Characters Arc Navigation